Old Oak Tree
by ZoaChan
Summary: Siwon yang baru menyadari adanya sosok lain yang selama ini selalu menatapnya dalam diam. Sibum Siwon x Kibum . Oneshot! Fanfic pertama saya disini


**Title: ****Old Oak Tree**

**Author: Seaneyka**

**Genre: Yaoi romance**

**Rating: T**

**Cast: Siwon x Kibum *yaoi***

**Length: Oneshoot**

Drabble remake dari minipic buatan saya dijaman bahauela. Bahasa saya sangat pas-pasan di minipic **jadul** itu, hehehe…

Happy reading^^

***

Sosok namja manis dengan surai kecoklatan yang tertiup angin musim semi turut menunjukkan lengkungan peach manis sebagai ciri khasnya, mamandang Ek yang puluhan kali jauh lebih besar dari tubuh mungilnya.

Kim Kibum, entah dorongan kuat apa yang membuat namja manis ini begitu tertarik pada pohon raksasa itu, jutaan rantingnya yang melebar indah menambah keeksotisan sang Ek.

Kibum tersenyum tipis, menutup kedua mata sipitnya dan menghirup aroma yang menjadi wangi khas Ek. Tanpa menyadari adanya sosok lain yang tengah memperhatikannya. Namja tampan dengan mata elang yang selalu membuat setiap yeojya menjerit histeris karenanya.

Berdiri tepat disamping Kibum yang tak juga merasakan hawa keberadaan pemuda rupawan itu. Turut menutup mata elangnya, menikmati semilir angin yang membelai tubuh tegapnya. Kibum mengerjap heran, ada yang aneh dengan wangi ini. Sesuatu yang berbeda dengan wangi khas Ek. Hingga mata bulat jernih itu menangkap siluet lain selain sosoknya. Kibum tertegun, mengamati detail paras namja tampan yang telah menjerat jiwa dan raganya. Choi Siwon.

"Kau tahu kisah manis di balik raksasa ini?"

Satu kalimat pendek yang cukup membuat si manis itu terlonjak kaget. Segera membuang muka, kemanapun, asal tak tertangkap basah telah memperhatikannya seperti itu. Menggeleng samar sebagai jawaban ketidak tahuannya.

"Sekitar tahun 1973 seorang musisi menciptakan sebuah lagu berjudul 'Tie a Yellow Ribbon Around the Old Oak Tree'. Kisah nyata seorang penumpang bus yang tengah dilanda kebimbangan , ketakutan akan dosa yang telah dilakukannya. Dan berharap pada pengampunan yang dimintanya. Kau pernah mendengar lagu itu?"

Lagi, Kibum menggeleng. Hingga menimbulkan gurat senyum samar namja tampan disampingnya.

"Seorang pria asal White Oak menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan menyia-nyiakan keluarganya. Tindakan kekerasan sering ia lakukan pada istri dan anak-anaknya. Hingga ia tega meninggalkan keluarganya itu untuk menetap di New York dengan bekal uang yang dicuri dari sang istri. Pria itu mencoba untuk berbisnis. Namun kebiasaan buruknya tak bisa hilang. Mabuk-mabukkan, berjudi, dan seks bebas menjadi hal yang wajar baginya. Hingga segalanya semakin memburuk. Terlilit hutang dan melakukan penipuan dengan penulisan cek palsu, satu alasan yang membuat ia dijebloskan ke penjara"

"Lalu?"

"Menjelang masa pembebasannya setelah tiga tahun ia mendekam dalam terali besi, ia mulai merindukan istri dan buah hatinya. Berbekal nekat, ia menulis sepucuk surat untuk sang istri. Ia menyesal dan ingin kembali membina keluarga yang harmonis. Dan ia meminta pada istrinya untuk mengikat sehelai pita kuning pada pohon Ek yang ada di pusat kota, tanda pengampunan atas apa yang telah selama ini ia lakukan. Jika dia tak melihat sehelai pita kuning itu melilit diantara ribuan ranting Ek, dia tak akan turun dari bus. Tak kan lagi mengganggu kehidupan istri dan anak-anaknya. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

"Emm.." lagi-lagi hanya gelengan kepala yang menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Saat tiba di pusat kota, ia meminta pada sopir bus untuk menjalankan kendaraan umum itu selambat mungkin. Dia menceritakan segalanya pada sopir itu, dan semua yang yang ada dalam bus turut berdebar menanti apa yang akan terjadi. Terlebih pria itu, sulit baginya untuk bernafas. Dan apa yang ia lihat di rimbun pohon Ek itu membuatnya tak dapat lagi menahan derai air mata, saat ia melihat ratusan pita tergantung disana. Tak hanya satu pita seperti apa yang diharapkannya. Tapi ratusanlah jumlahnya, bisa kau bayangkan betapa indahnya pohon Ek itu? Semua penumpang bus turut bergembira untuknya, mengantarkan pria itu untuk kembali mereguk cinta istri dan anak-anaknya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Manis, beruntung sekali dia mendapatkan istri sebaik itu"

"Yah... kau benar"

Hening…

Angin malam yang berhembus lembut membuat namja manis itu kian merutuki kebodohannya. Setelah kedatangan namja yang amat ia puja, kenapa bibirnya begitu kelu? Seolah bisu membekapnya. Dan kata yang hendak ia lontarkan tercekat dalam tenggorokan, tanpa tahu jalan mana yang harus ia ambil untuk mengeluarkannya.

"Aku ditolak…"

Mata sipitnya terbuka lebar.

Kibum terkejut. Gerak refleksnya hanya dibalas senyum tenang lelaki itu. Tentu namja manis ini tahu apa yang dimaksud olehnya.

"Hyuung…"

"Aku tahu ini akan terjadi, dan kau tahu? Rasanya sakiiiit sekali"

Kepalanya tertunduk. Kibum mengangguk paham. Mengiyakan kebenaran pada apa yang telah didengarnya. Bukankah dia jauh lebih tahu seperti apa perih yang mendera hati itu hmm? Menjadi sosok tak terlihat bagi namja yang disukai, itu bahkan jauh lebih menyakitkan.

"Kyuhyun-lah yang memenangkannya. Mereka memang cocok, Kyuhyun jauh lebih sempurna ketimbang aku yang tak ada apa-apanya"

Cukup!

Kibum tak tahan lagi!

"Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu hyung, yang namanya cinta itu ketika kau menitikkan air mata, kau akan tetap tersenyum untuknya. Ketika dia tidak mempedulikanmu, kau akan menunggunya dengan setia. Dan ketika dia mencintai orang lain, kau masih bisa tersenyum sembari berkata 'aku turut berbahagia untukmu' (Kahlil Gibran). Itulah cinta yang sesungguhnya hyung. Memang menyakitkan, tapi jika dia bahagia, bukankah itu jauh lebih baik daripada kalian terikat tanpa rasa dalam hatinya?"

Senyum itu tulus. Tak ada ejekan, kata-kata rendahan, dan makna kata yang dapat membuat perih yang Siwon rasa kian menghimpit dadanya.

Siwon mendesah. Kembali menatap Kibum yang tak juga merubah garis lengkung peach ranum miliknya. Dongsaengnya itu benar-benar pemikir ulung. Hanya dengan satu kalimat seperti itu saja beban yang Siwon rasa menguap entah kemana.

"Lalu… apa kau mau mengikat pita seperti dalam cerita itu Bummi-ah?"

Terdiam!

Tak mengerti apa maksud kalimat tanya itu. Seolah menyadari tak kemengertiannya, Siwon kembali bersuara.

"Rasa sakit yang kau rasakan selama ini, harus bagaimana aku membayarnya? Saat tatapan mataku hanya terpusat pada satu orang itu, secara tak sadar aku telah mengabaikanmu. Aku menyakitimu… bukankah itu yang terjadi Bummi-ah?"

Harus bagaimana kugambarkan ekspresi terkejut itu?

"Kibummie… mianhee…"

Gerak jemari Siwon yang mengelus pipi tirusnya membuat namja manis itu menggeleng pelan. Meraih jari-jari panjang Siwon dan menggenggamnya lembut. Tersenyum tulus dengan derai kristal yang meleleh dari iris matanya.

"Kau tak salah hyung…" gumamnya jujur.

"Aku bodoh. Kau tahu itu kan? Aku tak sejenius kau, dan jika kau diam melihatku dari kejauhan… darimana aku bisa tahu perasaanmu? Jika Sungmin tak menyadarkanku, berapa lama lagi kau akan terluka?"

Satu tangannya yang lain meremas lembut jemari Kibum. Menyalurkan kesungguhan tiap kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Lagi…

Kibum hanya tersenyum. Seolah derita yang ia rasa bukanlah apa-apa. "Aku hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan orang yang kucintai. Itu saja. Dan aku tak perlu mengikat pita kuning seperti permintaanmu hyung, karena kau sama sekali tak bersalah"

"Kibummi… maukah kau menungguku lagi? Aku janji tak akan lama, sampai aku bisa mengucap kata cinta untukmu tanpa bayangannya. Jika aku mengatakannya sekarang, aku tak mau kau menganggap dirimu hanya sebagai pelampiasanku. Jadi—"

"Akan kutunggu!" potongnya cepat. "Sampai Siwon hyung bisa menggenggam tanganku, sampai Siwon hyung dapat merengkuhku, dan sampai Siwon hyung yang hanya akan memikirkanku. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan selalu setia"

Sunyi kembali menelan keheningan. Hingga tarikan lembut namja tampan itu membuat sang namja manis merasakan kehangatan yang begitu ia dambakan.

"Gomawo…"

End!

Kritik dan saran saya terima^^


End file.
